Your not that bad
by Coolgirl1234
Summary: Eileen is a shy girl. Rigby is a bad slacking kind of guy, and When a mishaft happens between Eileen and Rigby, they end up working at the park together. But there relationship is getting closer and closer. I totally S U C K at summaries.
1. A new job

**new story :D it's about a shy girl named Eileen, and a bad, slacking boy named Rigby. There 24 (Like the show), and when something happens, they have to do work at the park, and there relationship slowly blossoms :)**

* * *

Eileen was happily walking to the coffee shop. It was her first day of work there, and she hopes it goes well. When she entered, she she saw a robin, known as Margaret, cleaning the tables.

"Hi, um, I'm looking for a..Margaret." Eileen said, looking at the card.

"That would be me, are you Eileen?" Margaret asked.

Eileen nodded. "Yes, that's me."

"Great! Our boss told me to give you this uniform, and For you to go meet her." Margaret said {I made the boss a her, cuz I want to k?}.

"Oh..Okay." Eileen said, with a smile. She grabbed the uniform, and changed. Once she was done, she went in her boss' office.

"Hello, can I help you?" The British ascent boss, known as Amy said.

"I'm Eileen...The new worker?"

Amy smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Amy, your boss."

"Nice to meet-"

"Okay, start the dishes, then clean the counter, then the tables, and make the coffee, we have a busy day, now go do your work now." Amy pushed Eileen out of her office, and slammed the door.

"...You..." Eileen sighed, then started to work.

* * *

Rigby was on the bench, talking to His favorite bud Mordecai.

"Dude, you seriously need to find a job." Mordecai said.

"Yeah, Yeah, I will."

"You know, you can work at the park with me." Mordecai said with a smile.

Rigby scoffed. "That place? Seriously? Dude, you work at a lame place, I want to work at a cool place."

"You know, the park is kinda cool, you can drive the cart, get a break once in a while, but you'll let all the stuff kick in your system, you know?"

"Nah."

Mordecai sighed. "Just making a suggestion.."

"Well, I can make my own decisions, okay?"

"Geez, sorry!"

"I accept your apology." Rigby said with a smirk.

"Wha...? Ugh, nevermind, I have to get back to work." Mordecai said. He then left.

Rigby rolled his eyes. "That boy gets on my nerves sometimes.." He then closed his eyes, and took a nap.

* * *

Eileen was now doing the coffee, but one problem, she didn't know how.

"Um.." She then looked at Margaret.

"Margaret! Can you help me-"

"Sorry! I can't! I have a lot of customers! Hurry with the coffee Eileen!" Margaret yelled, giving her all the orders.

"O-O-Okay.." Eileen said. She then looked at the huge coffee maker.

"I think this is the button." Eileen said. She then pressed A button. Suddenly, coffee started to flood on the floor.

Eileen gasped. "I forgot to put the cup on!" She looked, but couldn't find it. Eileen held out her shirt, and the coffee fell through it. Eileen tried everything.

"Maybe I can just uh.." Eileen accidentally pressed a button. The coffee maker'a red button started to glow.

"Uh oh.."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Eileen looked, and saw Amy, and she was not happy.

"I was just-"

"ITS GONNA EXPLODE!" Amy yelled. Eileen widened her eyes, and ran behind a table.

"HIT THE DECK!" Everyone started to scream, and Margaret went under the table. Suddenly, coffee exploded every where. Luckily, all the customers weren't there, they left just in time. When it was quiet, Margaret coughed, then got up.

"What happened?" Margaret asked. Amy didn't answer. She just Turned to Eileen, and, was...mad like a bull.

"EILEEN LEWIS! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

"Amy! I'm so-"

"SORRY IS NOT GONNA CUT IT! EILEEN, YOUR FIRED! I DON'T WANT YOU IN THIS SHOP EVER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Eileen sniffled. "Yes mam.." She got up, then left the shop.

"Man, I screwed up everything.." Eileen cried. She then entered the park.

* * *

_'ir?'_

_._

_'S..'_

_._

_'Sir?'_

"Huh?"

"Sir!" Rigby looked, and saw a yeti, known as Skips.

"What do you want?" Rigby asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but your not aloud to sleep on property." Skips said.

"Aw what?! What kind of place is this?" Rigby yelled.

"You can't sleep on park property."

"Okay! I'll just take a walk around here! Geez, what, can I not touch the property?"

"You can touch the property."

"Can I breath the property?" Rigby smirked.

"Yes!"

"Can I even look at the property?"

"YES! YOU CAN!" Skips yelled. He then skipped off.

"Hmm Hmm." Rigby smirked. He then walked off.

"Man, these people are so-" BAM! Rigby and Eileen bumped into each other.

"Hey! Watch where your going Nerdy!" Rigby yelled.

"And watch where your going Brownie Boy." Eileen said back.

"Did you just call me brownie boy?!"

"That a problem?" Eileen asked, with a smirk.

Rigby rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's a problem!"

"Sorry...Brownie boy."

"STOP TALKING!...Nerdy."

"Oh I'm sorry...Brownie boy."

"SHUT UP!" Rigby grabbed the park hose, and sprayed it at Eileen.

Eileen coughed. "Oh, your so gonna get it." Eileen grabbed the other hose, and sprayed him.

For about 15 minutes, they were spraying each other.

"your gonna get it Ner-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Eileen and Rigby stopped spraying each other, and looked at Benson.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO DOING?! LOOK AT THE MESS YOU MADE!" Benson yelled.

"sorry sir.." Eileen said.

"SORRY ISNT GONNA MAJE IT BETTER! HOW DO YOU BREAK STUFF WITH WATER?"

"Benson! Calm down." Skips said.

"Your...r-right..look, whoever you two people are, your gonna pay for all the damage you made...looks like y'all have new jobs."

"What?! I don't want to work at the park!/I don't really either!" They yelled at the same time.

"Be Here in the morning at 8 am." Benson said. He then walked off. Rigby and Eileen looked at each other mad.

"Nerdy.."

"Brownie boy.."

**hope you liKe it so far :)**


	2. Your not really that bad

Eileen sighed, and walked in the park house. It was her first day, thanks to Rigby, and she was really upset. It wasn't her dream job, and it was sure something. When Eileen entered, she saw Mordecai and Rigby playing video games.

"Hey, is that the pizza-Oh..It's just nerdy.." Rigby said, emphasizing the word nerdy.

"Oh, is that the awesome guy? Oh no, it's just Brownie Boy." Eileen barked back.

"Dude, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby growled. "She's not my friend..she's a nerd."

"And he's not my friend..he's Brownie Boy."

"Nerdy? Brownie Boy?"

"It's a thing we do." They said in unison.

Mordecai looked back to the screen. "Looks like some people are in love." He mumbled. Suddenly, Benson entered the park house.

"Okay, meeting outside, now." Benson said. Mordecai nodded, and stood up.

"You coming dude? It's your first day, and you wanna make a good impression." Mordecai said.

Rigby sighed. "I'm coming.." They both then went outside. Eileen followed, and went outside. She saw that their wasn't a spot on the stairs, so she had to sit next Rigby.

"Find your own seat." Rigby scowled. Eileen looked at him, then just sat on the grass.

"Dude, that was harsh." Mordecai whispered.

"I don't care!" Rigby said. Mordecai glared at him, then looked at Benson.

Benson sighed. "Okay, Muscleman and High Five ghost, I need you to clean the gutters, Skips, I need you to fix the fountain, And Mordecai and...Ri-"

"Hey Benson," Mordecai started to say, "I think Rigby should work with someone ELSE." Benson looked at Mordecai confusingly.

"What?"

"*Cough*, Girl Cough*.."

"..Oh! I see, okay, Mordecai and Thomas, mow the football field." Benson said with a smile. Mordecai smiled, and he and Thomas walked off.

"And finally, Rigby and... I'm sorry what's your name?"

"It's Eileen." Rigby looked at Eileen.

"Okay, Rigby and Eileen, wash the cart." Benson said. The two glared at each other, and walked towards the cart.

"Alright, rule number one Nerdy, you do the work, rule number 2, I get what I want when I want. Kay?"

"You know, I have a name." Eileen said.

"Yeah, it's nerdy."

Eileen sighed. "I've been called worse, so call me nerdy all you want Brownie Boy."

"You've...been called worse?"

"Yeah, why?" Eileen asked, putting her hair into a ponytail. Rigby shook his head, and changed his expression.

"Start washing the cart Nerdy." Rigby growled. He then sat on the steps. Eileen sighed, and got to work.

* * *

Its been two hours, and Mordecai finished his work. He swiped the sweat off his face, and walked towards the park house. When he got to the driveway, he saw Eileen almost done cleaning the cart, while Rigby was sleeping on the steps.

"Rigby!"

"Ow! What! What do you want?" Rigby asked.

"Dude, why aren't you helping?" Mordecai asked.

"I don't like doing work! Geez." Rigby said, rolling his eyes. Suddenly, Eioeen came towards them.

"I finished.." Eileen said.

"Finally! About time! Come on Mordecai!" Rigby said, getting in the cart.

"Where are you guys going?" Eileen asked.

Mordecai smiled. "We're going to the coffee shop, you wanna come?"

"I..I can't.."

"Why not?"

"That was my last job..and I'm banned there." Eileen said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Why don't you just wear sunglasses or something?"

"I guess I could." Eileen said with a smile. She grabbed some shades, and sat in the cart.

Rigby glared at Mordecai. "And why is SHE coming with is?"

"Dude, stop being mean to Eileen!"

"Shut up!"

"Did-"

"Yeah, I did." Rigby barked.

"Dude, just shut-"

"Guys, since I'm causing trouble, I'll just stay here.." Eileen said. She then slowly got out of the cart, with tears in her eyes. She then went into the house.

"You see what you did there?" Mordecai asked. Rigby and Mordecai then was staring at each other.

..

..

..

..

"OKAY! Fine, I'll...go talk to her.." Rigby got out of the cart, and walked in the house. Eventually, he found Eileen sitting on the roof.

"..Hi.." Eileen looked at Rigby.

"Hi.."

"..Um, why are you sitting up here?" He asked.

Eileen sighed. "To clear my mind.."

"Oh.." Rigby then sat next to her.

"So..You...okay?" Rigby asked. Could things get more awkward?

"Not really.."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm just sick of all the bullying..you know?" She said.

"W-What do you mean?" Rigby asked.

"Like...people call me nerdy, or the 'B' word, and..I just..sometimes wonder..if I'm even suppose to be in this world..," Eileen began to tear up, "I don't even know if I can survive.."

"Hey..it's...uh..okay, I mean, if you can, don't commit suicide..it's uh bad..."

".."

"Look, if you want, I'll..I mean..we can start off new?" Rigby said.

"What are you saying?" Eileen asked.

Rigby made a tiny, not big, but tiny smile. "You know, start off new...Okay, I'm Rigby."

Eileen giggled. "I'm Eileen."

Rigby smiled. Maybe this wasn't SO bad after all.

* * *

The three trio entered the coffee shop, and sat down.

"You sure they won't recognize me?" Eileen asked. She was wearing sunglasses.

"Nah." The boys said in unison. Suddenly, Mordecai's eyes popped out, and dropped his jaw wide. He is seeing a beautiful Cardinal walking towards his way.

"Oh...my...god.."

"Hello sir, what can I get you and your friends for today?" Margaret asked, smiling.

"Um, uh, um.."

"Huh?"

Mordecai slapped himself, then made a Smile. "oh um, Hi, I'm coffee, and I would like a Mordecai." Mordecai suddenly realized what he said, and slapped himself again.

Margaret giggled. "Okay Mr. coffee, One Mordecai coming up, and you two want?"

"I'd like some water." Rigby said.

"Same for me." Eileen said.

"Okay, I'll have that right out." Margaret said, winking at Mordecai. She then went into the kitchen.

"Hey Mr. coffee, you okay?" Rigby asked, snickering. Eileen giggled.

"Wh..Who is that?" Mordecai asked.

"That's Margaret." Eileen said.

"Margaret...that's a beautiful name.." Mordecai then saw Margaret running to him, almost like slow motion. Mordecai ran towards her, and twirled her in the air.

"Mordecai?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

"Can you GET OFF ME?!" Mordecai went back to reality, and saw he was twirling Rigby.

"Oh..sorry dude." Mordecai then put him down.

"What on earth was that?!"

"Sorry!" Mordecai said, sitting down.

Can things get any worse than this?

**I'll update soon :)**


End file.
